Goodnight Kiss
by katie-elise
Summary: In which L sleeps gasp! , Light and L have a rematch on the tennis courts, L has a date sort of , and Light realizes that he can appreciate a lot of things about the same sex. LxLight


_A/N: Didn't really have a plot in mind when I wrote this, but I ended up rather liking it anyway. Nothing too original, though. Lemme know if it bores you to tears (or not) :)_

There came a point in time when Light no longer thought anything L said could surprise him. Seriously, after someone tells you that they're going to chain you to them so they can observe you 24/7 and make sure you aren't the world's most wanted mass-murderer, which, by the way, you know you're not…yeah. That was certainly a bit of a shock.

Surprisingly, though, Light had been pretty okay with it. He was positive he wasn't Kira, and if this would make L finally believe him, then Light was all for it. Plus, it made life a little more interesting. Light tended to get bored pretty easily. Being a genius did that to you. So at the very least this was a change of pace. He could have done without the midnight cake-runs, though.

However, it didn't seem like he would have to be worrying about that any time soon. Light twisted back and forth in his chair, contemplating the scene laid out before him. L didn't sleep often, but when he did, he more closely resembled a rock than a human being. Almost nothing could rouse him once he was out, except perhaps the smell of fresh cinnamon rolls.

It was strange to see the famous detective in such a vulnerable position, Light thought to himself. The man's brain was always running a million miles a minute, his eyes wide and observant despite the sleep-deprived circles underneath them. Light admired L for his intelligence, and enjoyed their heated debates. In fact, his friendly arguments with L had become Light's favorite part of the day.

Still, despite how much Light enjoyed the detective's company when he was awake, he had to admit that watching L sleep was utterly fascinating. Seeing something so constantly active suddenly become so utterly peaceful was like witnessing a miracle of nature.

For one, the man was actually sitting normally, except that his head was tipped forward, chin on his chest. Light supposed that L didn't need his powers of deduction while he slept, and his current position definitely looked more comfortable than the normal "L crouch".

What really got Light, though, was how stunningly beautiful L was when he was unconscious. All of the suspicions and constant calculations were noticeably missing from L's face. His mouth curved in a very small smile, and his hair moved up and down slightly with his breath.

Light wouldn't say he was attracted to L, but he could appreciate beauty in the same gender. And L was currently a breath-taking example of such beauty.

Light was broken from his reverie when he noticed that L was beginning to slip from his chair. Not quickly, but he was definitely sliding from his seat, bit by bit.

For a minute, Light wasn't sure what to do. He quickly ran through all the available options in his head. He could let L fall, and although the man would most likely not awaken, that just seemed unkind. He could attempt to settle L back more securely in his chair. Or, he could somehow relocate the both of them to their shared bedroom.

Although the second option was probably the safest, and would result in the fewest questions in the morning, Light himself was getting damn tired, and he didn't feel like trying to sleep in a chair. It had been days since he'd had a really good sleep, and besides, L would probably benefit from lying horizontal for a night.

A jaw-popping yawn made Light's decision for him. Now, the only question was how to move the sleeping man chained to him. He supposed he could wheel the chair containing L down the hall to their bedroom, but L was already falling out of it. There was no way he'd keep his seat for the entire ride.

Well, the man couldn't be _that_ heavy. Somewhat unsure about how to go about picking the detective up, Light awkwardly knelt down next to L, slipping one arm under his knees. He lifted L's legs up, causing the chair to tilt drastically back and almost dumping L onto the floor entirely.

L whined a little, restlessly shifting in his sleep. Light froze; it was probably one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. Apparently he could appreciate cuteness in the same sex, as well. Moving slowly and carefully so as not to further disturb L's slumber, Light wiggled his arm behind L's back and with a huff, lifted the other man from his chair.

Wow, this was a lot harder than he'd imagined. Sure, L was pretty light, but he was also quite tall, and Light found that the man's head lolled off to one side. He cringed at the angle L's neck was at and hefted the detective into a slightly different, more bent position.

L groaned a bit, and, to Light's vast surprise, cracked his grey eyes open. Light stared, transfixed. There were no accusations in those eyes for the first time since Light had seen them, only a slight look of sleepy confusion.

"Light? Why am I floating?"

For a second, Light was afraid that he was going to have to try and explain why he was carrying the near-comatose man, but just as quickly as L had awoken, he was out again. With a little sigh, he nuzzled his head up against Light's shoulder, his nose resting on Light's collarbone. At least it solved the problem of his head hanging at strange and probably spine-straining angles.

Light managed to get them both to their room, nudging the door open with his hip and scooting inside. He didn't bother to turn the light on, finding his way by memory through the dark over to L's bed.

He attempted to set L down in the bed, but the other man, apparently disinclined to be removed from the warmth of Light's body, made a little noise of complaint and wrapped his long arms firmly about Light's shoulders, snuggling in closer to the man. Light momentarily considered going about the process of dissuading the detective's grip, but decided he was too tired for that kind of challenge.

Instead, he gave a sigh of defeat, crawling into L's bed with along with L himself, not even making the effort to take off his socks.

Light awoke to the sound of drawers opening and closing. Still pleasantly drowsy, he made a happy sleepy sound, stretching and then re-curling in the bed. Then Light remembered whose bed he was in. Ah, nothing like sudden panic to wake you up in the morning.

Sitting up a little faster than was probably necessary, the first thing Light did was scan the room for L. The man was sitting on the end of the bed, and for a second Light's mildly groggy brain refused to comprehend the scene before him.

"Ah, I see Light-kun is finally awake. I must say, I did not expect him to sleep past noon. Don't worry, though, I never work the day after a nap, so you haven't missed anything."

L's little speech went right in Light's ear and out the other; he could only focus on one thing. "L…are you putting on _shoes_?"

"Why, yes, Light-kun. I thought since we're not working today we might take this chance to have a rematch. I am still rather upset that you beat me in tennis last time."

Light's face stretched into a dazzling smile. Finally, a day off work. And a day outside, for that matter. Light found that he really missed being able to be active while on the investigation, especially outdoors. In short time he was changed, and he and L were soon walking out the double doors of their hotel and into the blinding sunlight.

Light glanced over at L, laughing a little in pure delight. His mood was inexplicably brightened by being in the sun, and fresh wind whipping his hair about his head. L looked pleased, as well, although he didn't show it as openly as Light.

After a brief walk, they were at the local park, complete with tennis courts. Each man went about prepping in companionable silence, L first removing the chain. Light's routine involved putting a new grip wrap on his racket, along with some basic warm-up stretches.

As he was sitting in the butterfly stretch, he looked over at L, curious to see how the eccentric man warmed up to play when given the chance; their last match had not afforded the luxury of a warm-up. What Light saw nearly made his eyes pop right out of his head.

He never knew L was so…so…_flexible. _The detective had both hands and feet planted on the ground and his back arched in the 'bridge' stretch. His upside-down face was the picture of serenity, almost as if he was meditating. Light mentally added 'flexibility' to the list of things he could appreciate in the same sex, noting that if he kept on going at this rate, he'd pretty soon have to inform Misa that he was not interested in her, or women in general.

Forcing himself to look away, Light reminded himself that he _was _interested in women, not men. After all, he'd had quite a string of girlfriends. Light had completely reassured himself that he was not attracted to L in _that _way by the time the two of them took to the courts.

Unfortunately, a few minutes of playing shattered all of Light's careful reassurances. L had a grace and power to him that Light couldn't recall noticing during their first match, but certainly was taking center stage in his thoughts now. L's eyes shown with an intensity that, even from across the tennis court, Light was losing himself in.

Which was probably why L positively owned him. Light still managed to return the ball fairly steadily, but just couldn't manage to get any point-winning shots off. Half-way through the match, Light decided that all he wanted was for it to end. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be…infatuated with L. It was just too weird.

So when L finally scored the match-point, Light didn't feel the slightest bit of regret at having lost; he was too happy that L had finally stopped moving. He was too attractive when he was moving.

L looked at Light with mild concern, "Is Light-kun not feeling well? I do not recall him being this easy to best. Besides, he is looking rather flushed."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to being out in the sun is all. I'm a little worn out. Let's head back". Light headed over to where their things were, carefully putting his racket back in its case. Once he was done, he sat down on a nearby bench, waiting for L to finish up.

When the other man was done, he came over and sat in his peculiar fashion on the bench next to Light, reattaching the chain to his wrist.

Light started to sweat; L was so close. Too close, much too close. The detective's white shirt was damp with sweat, rending in slightly transparent, and Light found himself unable to tear his eyes away. Then L pressed the back of his hand to Light's head, and Light was forced to come to grips with the fact that he had a raging crush.

"Light-kun is slightly feverish- it appears I have over-exerted you. Let me phone Watari to come pick us up".

Light nodded weakly; he was in no state to argue. All he wanted right now was a cool, air-conditioned room and space to sort out his feelings. This might just be a run-of-the-mill crush. Could be gone in the morning. _Had to_ be gone in the morning.

None-the-less, Light was extremely grateful when he slipped into unconsciousness in the backseat of Watari's car. He probably would have been mortified, however, had he known that as soon as he was asleep he slumped over on top of L, smiling and snuggling close to the man.

And he certainly would have experienced mixed emotions had he been awake to observe the look of unbridled adoration L bestowed upon him as the detective ran slim fingers through Light's smooth hair.

When Light woke up for the second time that day, it was to find himself lying on a mattress in the middle of the kitchen. Sitting up, his gaze fell upon L, who was perched on a chair eating strawberries and staring back at Light.

"I see Light-kun is awake again. Are you feeling better?" L's voice held some genuine concern, causing Light to blush ferociously. He was, however, feeling physically much improved. Perhaps it simply had been the heat of the sun getting to him. Then again, Light thought as L left his chair and sat down on the mattress next to Light, perhaps not.

"Wonderful, I am in need of your advice on a matter of some importance"

"Alright, I'll be as helpful as I can" Light said, trying not to notice L's proximity, or how he retained the scent of strawberries.

"Well, you see, I have been asked out on a date by one of the girls from To-Oh, and I have no idea how to go about it. I thought you, with your romantic history, might be able to give me some tips".

Light realized that he was gaping at L, but he couldn't help himself. L…had a _date_? What in the world? And then Light felt it. A sensation starting in his toes and running all through his body, making his blood boil. He wanted to kill the bitch that had a date with L. He was burning up with jealousy.

And in that moment, Light realized that he didn't like L. He loved L. It was that simple, and that complicated. He wasn't sure how long he had felt this way, or why, but they say when you're really in love, you just _know_, and Light knew.

Then again, they also say that if you love someone, you'll let them go. Like hell Light was going to do that.

"Well, it's not really that hard. You just let her talk, kind of nod and say 'yeah' every so often", Light explained. L listened with rapt attention, leaning forward towards Light a little in his intensity.

"But the most important thing, the one bit you can't mess up," Light continued, "is the good-night kiss. That's the real clincher. Even if the girl had a great time on the date, she's not going to come back for seconds if you try and suck her face off".

L looked adequately concerned. "As Light-kun seems to have guessed, I'm not very experienced with kissing. I have not had the luxury of extensive practice, as I assume you have".

Light locked eyes with L, his breath catching in his throat as he lost himself in the endless expanse of grey. He could have sworn L had leaned in closer…and was that a hand on his thigh?

"Uhh, well, I could demonstrate, I guess…we can get Misa up here…"Light mumbled, his earlier plan to win L over completely deserting him along with most of his other thoughts.

"Oh, I do not think Misa-Misa's presence will be necessary. I believe in such cases it is best to learn first-hand"

"Umm, yeah, you're probably right. Well, we're sitting down, which isn't usually how it's done, but it's more comfortable in any case. So, first you're going to want to take her hand, like this…"

Light gingerly closed his hand around one of L's, rubbing lazy circles in the back of the man's hand.

"Then..uhhh…then you lean in, nice and slow so you don't startle her, and move your hands up her arms…" Light explained, mirroring his words on L.

"Put one hand along her jaw…like this…and, um, the other one goes behind her neck…and now you look into her eyes, show her that you care, and aren't just doing this because you want her body

"And then…make sure you tilt your head, so you don't squash her nose..press your body in a little closer, and she'll probably put her arms around you, nice and gentle…" L got the hint, looping his arms over Light's trim waist and letting his hand's graze the small of Light's back.

"Yeah, that's good. And then you just press your lips to hers, starting out light, and you can move around and add pressure if she reacts well…you'll know if she likes it, cause she'll kind of melt into you. Well, here, I'll show you…"

Light gently pressed his lips to L's, moving them gently and relishing the delicious flavor of strawberries still lingering on the detective's mouth. L moaned a little and his body went limp, relaxing into Light's.

Light's brain went all into a scramble; he returned the moan, hugging L tighter to him and pressing his mouth harder to the other man's, reveling in the sensation of L's soft lips, when suddenly he was extremely surprised.

Up until that point, L had been playing naïve; but all of a sudden he took control, pushing Light back onto the mattress and straddling him, deepening the kiss and adding tongue to it. The liar, Light managed to think, he did know how to kiss, after all.

After several minutes, L broke away for breath, laying down half on top of Light and nuzzling the boy's ear softly. All Light could do was gasp from their kiss and wrap his arms around the detective "Light-kun, I have a confession to make. I do not have a date, and I do in fact know how to give a good-night kiss".

Light looked over at him incredulously. "Yeah, you think? I have to admit, you do seem pretty adept…but how are you at good-morning kisses? Good-afternoon? Good-evening? Good-snack-time?"

"Hmm, I don't think I've heard of all of those. I suppose Light-kun shall simply have to educate me."

"Yes, L, I suppose I will" And with that, Light proceeded to introduce L to a variety of kisses, some chaste, some not so chaste, all of which convinced both parties that, no matter how well you think you know someone, they can always surprise you.


End file.
